Is it more than just sex ?
by EvilForcesAreGood
Summary: Draco just loved Harry but at his knowledge, the other boy don't. So if all he could had from the Gryffindor was just sex, Draco would not say no to that. But, is it really just sex ? Was he really the only one to love the other ?


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing about the HP series

So, enjoy your reading,

* * *

"I don't love you, Malfoy" Potter whispered before he pulled his clothes off. Draco nodded, his Adam's apple bobbing, and cursed himself for being so weak. He should have stopped this unhealthy relationship months ago. It wasn't even a relationship. It was just some fucking sex meeting. He noticed the other man watching at him, waiting for an answer at the silent question.

"I don't love you either" He huffed in voice as cold as he could muster, but Potter was already undressing him.

"Good", the brunette's response rumbling in his throat, moving to kiss Draco. His hands sliding underneath his shirt and up his spine. The blond fluttered his eyes shut in pleasure, but he still felt pain in his heart. 'I shouldn't be doing this', he thought. Truth be told, he loved Harry so much but to his knowledge the other man only views him as a sex-partner.  
So he convinced himself that Harry can shag him again, if only for the reason that he fucks him so well. Maybe it was just sex for Harry, great sex at that, so who is Draco to say no to a good fucking with the Boy-Who-Lived.  
Draco was pulled out of his thoughts at the feel of his trousers sliding down his legs while Potter brushed his lips against his dick. Draco couldn't help but moan in anticipation of what was to come.

Potter parted those beautiful lips of his and Draco felt his dick slide slowly into that hot, slick mouth. Potter curled his tongue around Draco and he started to suck him hard, cheeks hollowing and taking him deep. The brunette sucked him so beautifully. 'Merlin, how the fuck does he know how to do this so well?' The thought crossed Draco's mind briefly before giving into the sensations surrounding him. He moaned loudly when Harry's tongue slid into his slit on top of his dick, tonguing him as his fingers caressed Draco's testicles. 'Oh Merlin, this is so good', is all Draco can think. The blonde slid one hand into Potter's unruly hair while the other pressed against the wall behind him to prevent his trembling legs from giving way to the ground.

Suddenly, Harry pulled off and rose to kiss him. Their tongues started a beautiful and familiar dance together and Harry hands gripped Draco tight before the beautiful man's legs could slide to the ground. Draco felt the Gryffindor's hands slide around to his arse and before he could even think of making an appreciating sound, Harry pulled him up his body. Draco legs wrapped tight around his waist as Harry began to suck the skin of his neck into his mouth. In the next moment, they were falling back onto a bed that Potter had conjured. Harry started to grind on top of him, a moan escaping his mouth again as their dicks rubbed hotly together, sending wonderful lust shocks down his spine. His cock was so hard now he thought that he for sure could come from a single touch from the boy on top of him. Potter took both of their dicks in his hand and started to move his fist up and down and GOD, this was becoming too much for Draco. His awareness of what was happening now was slowly fading away and soon all Draco could do was moan and whisper Potter's name with a voice cracking full of lust.

"Please..." Draco sobbed his voice rasping as he thrust his hips up. Harry gasped and moaned loudly, his hand was speeding up around them, the pleasure becoming too much for the both of them.

"What are you waiting for?" Draco panted. "Fuck me. Now!"

Harry tried to laugh at the blonde's demands but it was caught off by a moan when Draco opened his legs wide for the Gryffindor, his legs brushing Harry's sides. He felt the muscles of Harry's abdomen roll against his inner thighs and ran his hands up his back lovingly, maybe too lovingly.

Potter bites his ear lobe, huffin hot breaths against the blonde's neck and Draco groaned in pleasure. Harry slowly slid his hands against the beautiful body under him and caressed the amazing pale skin.

"You're beautiful, babe" He whispered, astonished by his lover's beauty. Both are too deeply lost in lust to notice the affection seeping through Harry's voice and into the words. Draco slid his fingers into the black, messy hair and pulled Harry down for a kiss. As his mouth started moving against the Slytherin, Harry gently pushed one slick finger into Draco who tears his mouth away in a moan. Harry quickly catches it again and bites Draco's lower lip.

"More" Draco groaned. "Please, Harry, I want more"

Once again, it slips their notice of the use of Harry's given name. Harry kissed him again softly and slowly mouths down to his neck before he adding another finger into Draco's intimacy. He brushed against that bundle of nerves deep in Draco's body before Draco gasped out,

"Just stop and fuck me" legs opening even wider. The brunette chuckled and pulled his fingers away. Harry started to push his hard cock smoothly into Draco. Much too slowly in Draco's opinion.

"You said that you don't love me, Potter" Draco grumbled.

"So stop being so soft and fuck me hard for Merlin's sake!" Harry's eyes snapped to his grey ones and a wicked grin spread across his face. He thrusted his hips so his dick sheathed itself fully inside Draco at once, pressing against his prostate heavily, making Draco scream in pleasure. Harry pulled out and flipped Draco so he was on his knees. He then quickly penetrated Draco again, not losing his stride. His thrusts became faster after that and Draco rested his head on his arms as he panted and screamed his pleasure.

He could barely think, pleasure was flooding all his senses. Leaving only the feeling of the hard cock deep in his ass. To be honest, that was the only thing he wanted to feel. He screamed when the boy behind him reached around and grabbed his cock. He wouldn't last very long if Potter kept going.

"Oh yes…" He moaned. He felt Harry on his back as the boy heavily laid his chest onto him. The boy's hot breath on his neck was enough to do him in. He pushed his hips back in time with Harry's thrusts, leaving Harry moaning in his ear.

"I'm…I'm gonna…" Harry said as he felt his orgasm arriving fast. He tugged on Draco's cock once more and they came one after the other.

They fell on the bed, breathing heavily. Harry rolled to the side and rest on his back beside Draco who had his face into the mattress. He waited until his body stopped to shake to roll on his back too. They don't look at each other as usual. Draco looked at the ceiling as the guilty feeling he usually felt after they fucked came to him.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Harry asked slowly, still breathing like he'd run for days. Draco quickly turned his head towards the boy beside him with a questioning look. ' _Have I heard well? He wants me to stay with him?'_ He asked himself.

"I mean if you want to sleep here I can sleep in the Gryffindor's dormitory" Draco froze as he understood that the other boy doesn't want to sleep with him. He tried to hide his disappointment the best he could. He wasn't really surprised. Who would want to sleep with him? He was a fucking ex-deatheater after all. He went back to reality when Potter looked at him with his fucking too green eyes.

"So? Do you want to sleep here?" He asked with a little cute smile. ' _He's not cute'_ Draco thinks. _'Stop thinking he's cute, he's obviously not'_

"No, I have already my own room" Draco answered as he sat up and looked across the room looking for his clothes. Harry looked at his arse when he got up but he doesn't see it.

"Yeah, because you're a prefect" He whispered when Draco bent. Draco bites his lower lip when he saw the look of pure lust on the Gryffindor's face. He cleared his throat and put on his underpants. He looked for his pants and found it besides the door of the Room of Requirement. He sighed, not happy to have to walk by all the room mostly naked, especially when Potter was looking at him like that, like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He stared at Harry who looked quickly away, blushing like a little girl. Draco smirked and went to his pants and the rest of his clothes.

"I'll send you a note, okay?" He asked as his put his shirt on. Harry nodded, still embarrassed and then Draco went out of the room, leaving Harry alone. He walked slowly to the dungeon, trying not to run to his friends because, GOD he needs to talk about Potter with them. Maybe he could tell them that Potter was acting a little more gently each day.

"Why are you smiling like this? You don't smile like that, never" Pansy said as he entered his bedroom with a bright smile on his lips. She was lying on the bed and she has straightened herself on her elbows to look at him.

"Had you just say that Draco is smiling?" Blaise asked from the bathroom.

"Oi! Get out of my bathroom! You're gonna break something precious" Draco yelled as he approached the door of the bathroom. Blaise opened it and then went off with a smirk on his face. He sat beside Pansy.

"So what happened tonight?" She finally asked. Draco sat on the bed too and began to talk.

"He had been very softly" Pansy rolled his eyes.

"You say that all the fucking time!" She exclaimed. Blaise giggled as Draco looked furious.

"Maybe because that's the truth, haven't you thought about that?" Draco answered as he lay down his back on the bed. "And it was really great, as always" Blaise and Pansy looked at each other while Draco was staring at the ceiling.

"For Merlin's sake Dray! Why don't you just tell him that you love him?" Pansy shouted, looking very tired of all this little game between the two boys.

"Are you crazy?" Draco exclaimed as he sat up, his eyes wide open. "I'm not going to say anything, Pansy" She sighed and sat up too.

"He loves you, Draco" Blaise declared after a few minutes of silence. Pansy glared at him wickedly.

"I'll repeat myself, but are you fucking crazy?" Draco exclaimed once more. Blaise laughed in disbelief.

"You don't see it, right?" He whispered while Pansy meant him to shut up with her hands. Draco frowned, not understanding what was going on. ' _Potter obviously don't love me, he's a stupid Gryffindor so he would have told me'_

"How the hell could you even think that he could be in love with me?" Draco asked. "You're insane"

"We're thinking that because it's really obvious, darling" Pansy said as Draco started to walk by the room, thinking about all these things.

"That's impossible, he just want to fuck me because I'm perfect. Yeah, that's obviously like that. There's no love in our meetings, I'm sure of that. And he tells me that he doesn't love me each time and he's a Gryffindor so he not tells lies and…" he spoke all by himself while pacing the room back and forth under his friend's eyes. Pansy stood up and stopped him as he seems to go insane.

"Sit up, please" She said as she forced Draco to sit on his own bed. "I will tell how we see that he loves you" He nodded and looked at her with wide eyes, listening with great attention. Blaise stood up beside Pansy as she hardly tried to make a list in her head of the proof that Potter loved Draco.

"First, you said the he's acting softly and men who only fuck another people don't act softly" Pansy started.

"He looks at you like all the time and there's so much love in his eyes, it's really disgusting" Blaise added. Draco started to open his mouth in surprise but he doesn't tell anything.

"He kiss you when you're about to have sex and even during you fuck" Pansy said. "There are a lot of things like that Draco"

"Tell me more, please" Draco whispered, still staring at them.

"He only had sex with you" Blaise told. "That means a lot and there are not only things about sex, during the day he act like fool in love with you"

"Really?" He asked in a breath.

"Yes, really" Blaise and pansy answered.

"So I have to make him tell that he love me" Draco said with a wicked smile. "Let's play"


End file.
